


Let's Make a Cocktail

by ruru_u



Series: Playtime [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, FaceFucking, Facials, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub!Victor, Teasing, Threesome, Toys, Vibrator, bottom!Victor, breath play, chris and yuuri make a great team, drunk sex (kinda - see notes), gagging, i'm sure he'll be fine, safe and consensual light bondage, totally healthy three-way between a married couple and their friend, very light jealousy kink, viktor gets destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruru_u/pseuds/ruru_u
Summary: Chris visits his favorite couple in St. Petersburg for a weekend of fun and merriment.





	Let's Make a Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> For kittykattykitcat on Tumblr, who requested "Chris and Drunk Yuuri ganging up on Victor and the two of them completely ruin him with endless teasing." + a little edging and overstim for flavor ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Note: Yuuri has had a few drinks, but he is still capable of consenting. Please be aware that I don't intend for this to be read as dub-con or anyone being taken advantage of. They are experienced adults and have mutually agreed and planned this ahead of time. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of buzzed sex, just be aware that is a small element in this story so take care of yourself and feel free not to read if you think you'll be triggered by it or anything else in the tags)

Viktor stirred the drink in his hand and smiled. Yuuri looked like he was having a good time, finally drunk enough to loosen up and go crazy on the dance floor. Even when he started grinding against a couple of other dudes, Viktor didn’t intervene; he just laughed and kept watching from afar.

“You don’t want to join?”

Chris leaned over curiously, biting the cherry from his own drink off its stem. 

Viktor pretended to think about it. “When I finish my drink maybe. After all, watching him is just as fun.” He snuck a glance at Chris and gave him a knowing wink.

“You’re one lucky man,” Chris sighed. He downed what was left in his glass and draped an arm over his friend’s shoulder. “Coming home to that every day must be what heaven feels like.”

A more tender smile began to melt onto Viktor’s face. His husband was starting to gather a small crowd of onlookers as he began integrating random spins into his dancing, moving as if the music flowed from within him, graceful, even now in a dark club surrounded by strangers and filled to the brim with alcohol.

The three of them hailed a cab and made their way back to the apartment about an hour later. Chris claimed to be bored of the scene (apparently Swiss clubs were just  _ so  _ much better than Russian ones), Viktor didn’t want to be hungover tomorrow, and of course Yuuri had to be stopped before he stripped in the middle of the dance floor.

But the main reason they bolted, Viktor knew, was that when he did join Yuuri out there, his husband gave him  _ those  _ eyes right off the bat, touched him in  _ that  _ way without hesitation, and pressed himself so close that he nearly melted Viktor’s shirt right off. It was a horny emergency and Chris of all people understood.

Neither Viktor nor Yuuri minded in the slightest when they were followed into the bedroom, even as the two of them crushed their mouths together and fell onto the mattress like clumsy dogs in heat. Yuuri bit and sucked at his husband’s lips, cheeks, jaw, and throat, pushing past the barrier of his collar in a desperate search for more skin. He pulled his mouth away noisily and frowned at the buttons his fingers were fumbling with, a little bit of drool dribbling down his chin. Viktor just stared, feeling almost as drunk himself, at the sight of that adorable flushed face and those heated, shining brown eyes.

“Here, let me help,” Chris said. His weight made the mattress bounce as he crawled over and began to unbutton Viktor’s shirt. Yuuri panted and wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist. Viktor’s cock sprung to life at the sight of him laying a light trail of kisses down the other man’s neck, shameless and bold. It wasn’t the first time the three of them had “played” together, and it wouldn’t be the last - but that initial move, that tentative kiss, the sparking touch between his husband and his best friend, would always be Viktor’s downfall.

Viktor reached up carded his fingers through Chris’s short hair. “Mm, thank you,” he breathed. “So kind.”

Chris’s mouth perked up on one side. He subtly leaned into Yuuri’s kisses with an air of control that only someone of his caliber could maintain. “Of course,  _ mein schatz.  _ But you’re the kind one, to share this little treasure with me.” 

“Not many would be willing,” Viktor agreed with a grin. “Would you like anything before we start? Another drink, perhaps?” 

Chris caught Viktor’s finger with his lips as it gently trailed down his cheek. He nipped the end, flicked his tongue out, sucked. “Mm, maybe a little White Russian,” he said with a wink.

Yuuri pulled away from Chris’s neck to snort with laughter, nearly falling off the bed. “Oh, I’ll take one too, if you’re offering,” he said, running a finger down Viktor’s now bare sternum. “Those are my  _ favorite. _ ”

Viktor laughed and hugged his husband close for some more kisses. As they rolled together, Chris helped Yuuri maneuver out of his shirt and undershirt before pulling off his own. He leaned over top of them and slid his hands along Yuuri’s sides, humming. “Fuck, smooth as a little baby,” he rumbled, smooching at Yuuri’s pulse point. “Nnnm, the things I want to do to you, even Nikiforov over here wouldn’t approve of.”

“Oh, really?” Viktor spoke up over his husband’s uncontrolled moan. That was one of the best parts of sex with Yuuri after getting a few drinks in him; he could never seem to hold back those adorable sounds. 

Chris simply nipped at Yuuri’s neck and snaked his hands between the two of them to tease his nipples. Viktor grunted when his husband’s hips snapped forward at the contact, grinding their cocks together. He was already leaking through his leggings. 

_ Let’s just get on with it,  _ Viktor thought, and it was like Chris had read his mind as he gently pulled Yuuri up and mumbled something in his ear. It was just like back in the day; back before Yuuri, when Chris was Viktor’s favorite distraction and they used to sleep together every time their paths crossed, never breaching that line between fuck buddies and boyfriends. Chris was an expert at teasing, and the more they included him in their sex life, the more Viktor worried (and hoped) his husband would end up just the same.

Chris’s fingers drummed against the front of Yuuri’s leggings and Yuuri squirmed. “Mmm, Vitya, his fingers are so warm,” he mused. Viktor started to sit up and join them, but Chris stopped him with a palm against his chest. Viktor took a deep breath and just watched.  _ Damn it, I never should have said anything at the club,  _ he thought when he realized what Chris was trying to do. Yeah, it was turning him on like crazy, but he had the distinct feeling it was only going to get worse (deliciously worse) from here.

“Come here,  _ luchik _ ,” Viktor whispered, leaning forward experimentally. Was Chris going to keep Yuuri for himself all night? Apparently yes. The two of them were in leagues, he could tell by the way Yuuri grinned and bit his lip when Viktor was shoved back again, more roughly this time.

The air was filled with soft sighs and moans. Some were high and unbidden - Yuuri - others deep and deliberate - Chris. Viktor watched as Chris rolled a soft dusky nipple between his fingers. It hardened beneath his touch and Yuuri whimpered, lips wet and slack in pleasure, face suddenly scrunching up as a hicky was suckled onto the side of his throat. Viktor reached down to palm himself as he watched, sighing in relief when no one stopped him.

Chris’s legs shifted to allow Yuuri a seat in his lap. “You want my cock tonight, sweeatheart?” he murmured, kissing at Yuuri’s face. “Hmm? Or you want your hubby’s?”

“Mmmmmm… neither,” Yuuri decided, turning his eyes to Viktor with an unreadable expression.

For a moment Viktor worried that they were about to stop. Of course none of them would ever dream of forcing this, but it turned out that was not Yuuri’s intention. He turned and whispered in Chris’s ear, something that made him laugh and bite at his neck in playful excitement. “Good idea. Ah, look at what Viktor has turned you into. Sexy little minx…”

Viktor wanted to say  _ It’s your fault,  _ but he knew that wasn’t true. He wasn’t entirely sure he  _ himself _ had done much to bring Yuuri’s eros to life. It had always been there, bubbling beneath the surface. Being on the receiving end of it was just his privilege as the guy with the ring.

Thinking about all the things they’d done when Chris wasn’t around made Viktor feel oddly satisfied, even as he watched him fondle Yuuri through his clothes. Sure Chris was a sexual  _ god _ , and both husbands looked forward to his visits more than ever once the threesomes became a thing, but Viktor was the one who got to come home to Yuuri every day. 

He held onto that last bit of dignity with all his might as the two men proceeded to crawl astride him like panthers, suddenly very interested in what he was doing to his own cock. Chris intertwined his fingers with Viktor’s and pulled the offending hand away. His tongue clicked in gentle chastisement. 

“We’ve been neglecting you, haven’t we?” He pouted and kissed Viktor’s fingers that were trapped in his hand. “It’s time to change that.”

Yuuri mouthed the corner of Viktor’s lips. “What’s the safe word, darling?” he whispered.

Viktor told him. All three would feel better once that was out of the way. Even in the haze of eros-mode and buzzed to boot, Yuuri was the responsible one. He rewarded Viktor with a single squeeze before taking his free hand and kissing all along it, down the wrist, the forearm, elbow, all the way to Viktor’s tricep area that he knew was oddly sensitive. Before Viktor could process what was happening, his arms were trapped above his head, and Chris had made short work of them with a discarded tie.

“That’s better,” Yuuri cooed. “Oooh, isn’t he cute?”

“The cutest.” Chris straddled Viktor’s lap and sighed. “I could just stare at him all night.”

“You guys…” Viktor grunted and pulled against his restraints feebly, for show more than anything. “Ah, it’s not fair. I want to touch you.”

“Shhhhhhh.” Yuuri cuddled up next to him and nosed at his neck. “Let us take care of you this time.”

Viktor’s protest died on his lips as Chris’s pelvis leaned into him, pressing their dicks together at a painfully slow pace. He could only gasp and wriggle, seeking that contact as pleasure numbed his mind.

It had taken a few months  of honest discussion (plus one or two experimental makeout sessions) for Yuuri to get comfortable with the idea of a threesome; but once they got a rhythm going, magic happened. The only thing was it had been  _ Yuuri _ who played the “middle piece” each time before. He was great at melting into a pliant and quivering mess between the two older men, and no one had ever complained about a lack of variety. Apparently tonight was the time to change that. Viktor knew what both his partners were capable of, and the anticipation was killing him, watching as Yuuri drunkenly flopped over into Chris’s arms and whispered something else in his ear. 

“Fuck! No, come back,” Viktor begged as Chris sat up and stood off the bed.

Yuuri took his place. Instead of grinding into Viktor, however, he stayed on his hand and knees and leaned down to lick into his open mouth, swallowing the huffs and whines. Viktor bounced his hips for contact and hit nothing but open air. Still, the friction of his jeans was  _ something,  _ and at this point, he’d take what he could get. 

A low moan reverberated in his mouth as their tongues hungrily wrestled. Yuuri grunted every now and then, and Viktor could tell by the squeaking of the springs beneath him that he was moving his hips a bit too. He had always been especially turned on by kissing noises, and became much more sensitive when tipsy.

After a while Chris returned with some lube, a couple towels, and a vibrator. He heaved himself onto the bed and slapped Yuuri’s butt that was sticking up in the air. By this point their makeout session had devolved into slow, open-mouthed neck kisses, Viktor’s head arched back against the mattress as his husband lapped the sweat from his skin and lightly traced the bulge between his legs with a finger.

At the spank, Yuuri fell to the side giggling and started pulling off his bottoms. Bereft of contact once again, Viktor tilted his hips leisurely and licked at his bottom lip, watching that familiar flushed cock spring free and bounce against Yuuri’s soft, pudgy belly. Chris hummed in approval from somewhere near Viktor’s legs.

Suddenly Viktor felt a wet mouth against his stomach and gasped. Chris licked a stripe along his treasure trail, then kissed a bit at the skin just above his waistband. “Fuck, fuck,” Viktor hissed. “Christophe, you’re teasing me…”

“Would I ever do such a thing?” Chris muttered against his flesh, loudly sucking a circle of kisses around his belly button before finally,  _ finally,  _ unbuckling Viktor’s belt and ripping it free. 

His head shook back and forth when Chris stopped. “Nn, more, please... take them off.”

“Okay.” Chris smiled innocently and finished undressing himself. Now Viktor was the only one in the room still somewhat clothed, but he didn’t have time to think about it as Chris crawled over top of him and started stroking himself, moaning. Viktor bit his tongue with a desperate frown. 

“Not fair.” He felt Yuuri’s fingers running through his hair and leaned into the touch a bit, opening his mouth for a kiss, but Yuuri only leaned down long enough to nip at his nose and then sat back.

Chris’s mouth found one of Viktor’s nipples and just barely flicked with his tongue. Viktor flinched. “Gah, more…!” He tried not to beg, knew it’d get him nowhere fast, but the other man was just so damn good at chipping away his self-control. “Please, Chris, suck it, please, I want your mouth.”

Instead Chris circled it with his tongue, not even touching the sensitive bud itself,  _ an expert at teasing, this bastard is,  _ and it barely helped that Yuuri’s thumb suddenly pressed into his other nipple and kneaded.

“You’ve always had such sensitive tits, just like a little girl,” Chris teased. He smirked at Viktor before returning to his task, finally assenting for just one moment, just one brief suckle with tongue and lips together, before pulling away with a sharp bite.

“FUCK!” Viktor bucked his hips forward and missed Chris’s erection by an inch. Yuuri shimmied over and gave his other nipple a similar treatment, whispering softly in Japanese. Viktor knew that if his cock was free, he could find a way to brush it against Chris’s, hanging there so tempting and vulnerable. He imagined the feeling of their warm flesh brushing together and jerked in response, frustrated. Yuuri reached up to lightly tickle the outside of his arm where it was trapped helpless. His fingers lit electricity where they touched. 

Viktor whimpered, hoping to get some sympathy from his spouse, but Yuuri kept teasing his nipple, letting his teeth brush against it, and used his other hand to tickle at Viktor’s lower belly. He started leaving love bites along Viktor’s chest and sternum and ignored every plea for some contact where it ached. Almost as if to drown out Viktor’s begging, he released a low moan, smooching every inch of skin his mouth found.

“Ah, fuck, I need to come,” Chris grunted. A less experienced man would assume that meant his turn was soon, but Viktor knew better. Chris could probably come three times tonight if he wanted. At Chris's words, Yuuri maneuvered out of the way and sidled down to Viktor’s waist to unsnap his button. Nothing else. Chris gently laid himself on top of Viktor like he was a fainting couch. “You gonna help me out?”

Viktor swallowed. “I have a perfectly good ass,” he said, hips rocking back and forth in advertisement.

“Maybe later,” Chris shrugged, stroking himself upward. “Mmm, that takes too long. I’d have to finger you first… ah, and I’m just - so -  _ close _ already.” He bit his lip.

“Really doesn’t take much, huh?” Yuuri teased. His finger was barely running up and down Viktor’s bulge, just like before, and holding his hips down so he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“Nope, but you knew that already.” Chris smiled as he sat up and grabbed Yuuri from under his armpits like a doll, removing him from Viktor and positioning him into a short crouch off the side of the bed. “Little one, your husband is too busy being all tied up and dressed, so I guess it’s up to you.”

Yuuri licked his lips and started to pump Chris’s cock with one hand, using the other to support himself, against Viktor’s hip of course, and there was that cock and that mouth, deliberately placed close enough to his arousal that he could feel their heat.

Chris entered Yuuri’s mouth and started thrusting. It nearly made Viktor scream. No, he wasn’t jealous in a  _ real  _ way, yes, he had seen Chris fuck Yuuri’s mouth before and it was better than professional porn, but the two of them had been such teases all night that he knew for a fact this show was only meant to torture him. Yuuri’s hand kept the other man from going in too far, but he still gagged every now and then, and Viktor saw the way his thighs pressed together each time. Drool and precum dribbled from his mouth as he bobbed his head in time with Chris’s thrusts, slurping obscenely. A few years ago Viktor might have peaked right then and there.

“Fuck, here it comes, baby, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Chris’s strained voice insisted, and Yuuri pulled back with his mouth wide open and his eyes closed. “Ah, I’m gonna shoot it over that sweet little face…” And he did.

Chris’s strings of cloudy semen painted Yuuri’s cheeks, his glasses, and his lips, just a little making its way into his mouth, where he lapped it in gratefully and swallowed. Viktor struggled against his husband’s weight leaning into him, hoping in the moment Yuuri would slip up and rest against his cock, but he didn’t. He just pumped Chris through the rest of the orgasm and let him pull his glasses off. Chris kissed the top of Yuuri’s head with a soft “Thanks, kitten,” before rolling off the bed, presumably to discard the glasses somewhere safe.

Yuuri was out of breath too, naturally. He licked his lips and finally released Viktor’s thigh, letting him bounce his hips a couple times. “Please come here,” Viktor begged him. “My Yuuri.”

“Clean me up?” 

Viktor nodded as Yuuri was already snuggling up to him, his bare cock leaving a trail of pre-cum on Viktor’s belly. Viktor groaned at the feeling, glancing over Yuuri's shoulder to catch a glimpse of his husband’s ass spread apart on top of him, legs on either side, grinding just a bit  _ because he could  _ and once again Viktor was this close to losing his mind. He licked the salty, somewhat bitter cum off his husband’s face and kissed at it whenever he could, leaving him sticky but less messy than before. Chris returned with a damp rag and mopped up Yuuri’s face after it’d been licked clean, laughing as the other man hummed in satisfaction and smiled.

“You let Vitya come on your face like that, too?” he asked. Yuuri just nodded, but to be fair it was usually the other way around.

“Alright, I think we’ve tortured the poor guy enough,” Yuuri said. He scooted back enough to have access to Viktor’s button and zipper and holy god Viktor could have sworn he heard a chorus singing as his cock was finally exposed to the cool air. His jeans hit the floor in a heap and he twitched, flushed nearly purple.

Viktor wiggled his legs insistently. “Touch me, touch me,” he urged. “Please, Yuuri, I’m begging you!”

His eyes rolled back in his head the second that warm palm wrapped around his cock. Yuuri stroked gently, once, twice, twisted his hand back and forth, and then let go. “All better?”

_ No! No! Not even close!  _ But Yuuri knew that and that was why he’d stopped. Chris was holding the vibrator in his hands, but he seemed to be contemplating something, hopefully not whether to actually use it. That would be a little too cruel.

“Can you flip over,  _ mein schatz? _ ” he asked Viktor. Knowing what that might earn him, Viktor eagerly attempted to turn himself prone, but being attached to the headboard made it difficult.

Yuuri unhooked him but kept his wrists bound. Tenderly he helped him flip onto his stomach, smiling at him and kissing his brow as if in pity when Viktor groaned. Predictably, the first thing he did was grind into the mattress, and Chris laid a hard spank against his ass. Instead of deterring him, however, Viktor was spurned on. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck…” He could feel the build-up in his lower belly. It was happening.

Before he could chase his climax, however, his hips were lifted into the air by a pair of strong hands. Yuuri was kissing between his shoulder blades, but pulled away as Chris repositioned him onto his hand and knees - well, elbows and knees. He gaped down at his bound hands and swore in Russian, letting the edge tightening within him drift away.

Yuuri moved in front and knelt, guiding Viktor’s head to rest on his lap. Viktor relented, squashing his cheek against that soft thigh and groaning. Once his mind was just a little more clear, he turned to lay some kisses against the cute stretch marks there. Yuuri carded his fingers through his hair with one hand, stroked himself with the other. 

Even being tender he could still tease.

Somewhere behind Viktor the bottle of lube had been popped open, and Chris was massaging the fleshy part of his butt in earnest. Finally his fingers found his entrance, but did nothing other than teasingly rub against it. He felt the roughness of a towel under his knees and wondered what Chris had in store.

“Mmmmmmm.” Finally, bliss… Viktor licked his lips at the feeling of his friend’s mouth against his hole, kissing tenderly, sucking, tongue darting out every now and then. He could see the way Yuuri’s dick twitched at the kissing noises, and fleetingly wished his hands were free so he could stroke him, bring him off, watch him come to the sight of his husband getting eaten out.

Chris’s lubed up fingers eventually replaced his mouth and stretched Viktor slowly. One finger in, out, in, out, leaving him burning and empty. “Ahh, you have such a cute, perfect ass, Vik,” Chris rumbled. “So soft and pink, and so tight for me… come on, baby, open up, let me in.” He added a second finger and scissored them, pushing in far enough to open him up for a third. “Ah, your ass is talking,” he said, laughing at the wet sounds his fingers caused. “It wants my cock.”

Viktor certainly couldn’t argue with that.

But instead it got the vibrator, which honestly was just as good. Coated in lube, the thick toy slipped in rather easily with Chris’s expert touch, turning and gently pushing past the barriers of Viktor’s tight sphincter. Being filled made stars burst behind his eyes, and Yuuri gently helped him come up a bit, until he was facing his husband’s lap and supporting himself on his elbows again.

The vibrator turned on with a muffled buzz and Viktor nearly collapsed, just barely keeping himself held up with the support of Chris’s hands on his waist. “You like that,” his friend said, and it wasn’t a question. “Fuck, look at your cock jump. You’re such a slut for having that tight little ass filled up.” As if to punish him for it, Chris roughly smacked Viktor’s buttcheek, making him yelp.  _ Gods,  _ it felt good. Chris was the first person who had ever spanked him and now he could barely bring himself to come without it.

The spanks kept coming when he least expected, so loud, so painful it made his ears ring. He whimpered just as Yuuri began to slowly squeeze his cheeks, coaxing his jaw open. He looked up at his husband with his best wide, innocent eyes, and saw the way his pupils blew at the sight. Yuuri and Chris weren’t the only ones who could tease.

With the stimulation to his ass intensifying, Viktor had to really concentrate to give his love some good head. Yuuri  held his cock and slapped it against Viktor’s tongue a few times, then rubbed the tip on his lips, smearing them with pre. His brow was drawn and his mouth slack, harsh breaths filling the air with the smell of vodka, which Viktor could only barely detect over the heady scent of his sex. He closed his lips around the head and moaned, eyes falling shut as Chris began to slowly move the vibrator in and out of his ass, tilting it, searching for his prostate.

When he found it Viktor pulled his mouth away from Yuuri and cried out in shock. He felt a fist gather tightly in his hair and hardly had time to take a breath before his head was shoved down onto Yuuri’s dick, deep-throating him. He jerked and gagged, but his husband didn’t let go, he was suffocating, he couldn’t breathe, the tears were already beginning to leak from his eyes when he finally felt it pull out. Spots danced before his vision and Yuuri wiped the spit and tears from around his mouth before urging him back onto his cock.

The combination of being choked and having his prostate stimulated almost pushed him over the edge, but Chris had a front row view of everything and knew exactly when to pull away. So he did. Viktor could feel his ass clench around nothing as the waves of orgasm receded before they could break. It hurt, he wanted to cry, and so after Yuuri had throat-fucked him a couple more times, he let himself sob. It felt so amazing, part of him almost wanted to keep going and just never come, but a bigger part of him was almost tempted to use their safe word and just get off. Yuuri’s pubic hair smelled fragrant as Viktor’s nose pressed into it, chin sinking into the fuzzy, ripe sac of his husband’s balls. Whenever he was ready to pull back and take a breath, he shook his head back and forth, and if Yuuri was in a giving mood he’d let him.

“You’re such a good boy, Vitya - ah - ah, look at you go. Mmmm, so hungry for daddy’s cock.” Yuuri palmed away the mess from Viktor’s face as he deep-throated him again and again, this time by his own volition, fingers tangled in his hair just for that added bonus. Chris was fucking him with the vibrator again, on its lowest setting, turning it up every now and then to hit his prostate before pulling out or turning it off. He was reading Viktor’s body, edging him, not letting him come.

With a gasp, Viktor jerked his head back and let out a rough sob. “Christophe!” Yuuri kissed his forehead and rubbed between his eyebrows as he spoke. “Please, please, please, I need to come, please, please! _Trakhni menya,_ I’m begging you, it hurts!”

His ass thrusted back to meet the toy’s movements. Chris rubbed at the handprints he’d made against his skin before making another. Viktor’s yelp of pain earned him a kiss from Yuuri, then the head of his dick gently rubbed against Viktor’s face, and Viktor’s lips started to search for it instinctively.

“Ohhhhhh, yes, my handsome boy,” said Chris, rubbing a soothing circle in Viktor’s sweaty back. “You’ve done so well. What do you think, Yuuri? Has he earned it?”

Viktor looked up at the other’s face and hoped beyond hope he was sober enough to see his desperation and take some pity. “Mmm, I guess so.”

The vibrator silenced for good, pulled out, and Viktor heard it hit a pile of clothes on the floor. Chris shifted up onto his knees on the unsteady mattress. “Should I use a condom?” he asked, rubbing Viktor’s cheeks.

Viktor knew they were all clean, but there were times he preferred a rubber, like when he wanted an easy clean-up or they’d be switching from ass to mouth at some point. Now was not one of those times. He shook his head, “No, please, fill me up, daddy. I want your cum inside me.”

He heard Chris wince. The lube clicked open again and Viktor arched his back and spread his legs, widening himself as much as he could without the use of his hands. Meanwhile, Yuuri eased his cock between Viktor’s lips again. He pet his head as he kissed and sucked, eyes rolling up to make contact once again, but Yuuri was watching Chris with interest.

Being filled up again and knowing he’d be allowed to come this time was almost too much. Viktor felt the press against his sweet spot immediately and keened, throwing his head back. Yuuri hushed him and gently pushed his head back down. “Take it.” Viktor did.

His mouth sucked Yuuri’s cock while his ass sucked Chris’s. Every muscle tightened, every nerve lit on fire, and before he knew it he was spurting out short strings of cum. His cries were muffled by Yuuri’s dick, and his whole body jerked as his husband pushed in and gagged him briefly. Even when his climax ended, however, the sensations did not. Viktor gradually came down from his high, took a moment to breathe with his head turned aside, and then started sucking Yuuri off again. He waited for Chris to come and pull out...

But he didn’t.

He just kept going, flesh slapping against flesh, and to Viktor’s surprise he snaked a hand beneath his belly and started to fondle his neglected piece.

“MMMM!” Yuuri’s velvety cock shoved its way into his mouth and he consciously kept his mouth agape, trying not to bite him, but the urge to grit his teeth until they  _ broke  _ was almost stronger than awareness.

Viktor felt Chris twist his hips from side to side, then begin to thrust forward again, hitting his prostate  _ every. Single. Time.  _ It was too much. Too, too much. His gag reflex protested against Yuuri’s cock and for a fleeting moment he worried he might get sick. He was great at deep-throating, and loved the rough way Yuuri went about it, but suddenly every sensation was intensified past his point of tolerance. 

The worst part was that he knew to stop would only kill him.

Yuuri thrusted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and holding his head still. He tried to focus on pleasuring the other, hollowing out his cheeks, flicking his tongue, but  _ god  _ Chris was  _ not  _ relenting, and although he could tell by the way his thrusts staggered that he was close, his pace never slowed.

“Oh, god! Vitya!” Yuuri squeaked and bit his lip, whole body tensing. Viktor let out a wordless moan as the hand finally left his hair and Yuuri used it to fondle his own balls, jerking himself off while still pressed against Viktor’s tongue. Hot spurts of cum began to join the spit and pre already hanging from Viktor’s chin, thick as yarn. He accepted every drop.

After coming down with a relieved sigh, Yuuri lifted Viktor’s face and held it against his belly almost protectively, squeezing him and scratching at his hair. Viktor was grateful. It was just what he needed, just what the doctor ordered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t… I’m coming!” Chris announced. He didn’t pull out but filled Viktor’s ass just as he wanted. The rhythm he’d set became uneven and harsh, and he drove his hips forward with loud moans and swears between gritted teeth, only stopping when the last of it had passed. Still he stayed inside of Viktor and began to pump his cock with renewed fervor, making him squeeze his eyes shut and breathe deeply, trying, trying so hard to find that second orgasm as if his life depended on it. For all he knew he would die if he didn’t come again, it sure felt that way.

“Aaaah! Nnnno, please, oh god, oh god, ___pozhaluysta,_  yes, yes, yes… fuck, Yuuri, Christophe, it feels… ah, please, _net,_ don't stop - oh, I’m coming… I’m coming!” 

English, Russian, every language he could think of, it all came tumbling out between Viktor’s swollen lips as tears of relief flowed forth. The tension in his pelvis finally broke, beautifully. Chris milked every last drop of cum from his overstimulated member. Every pulse was like the rocking of a tidal wave. Viktor gasped and sighed, sobbing as Yuuri gently stroked his messy cheek and curled over to place a kiss against the back of his head, and Chris’s soft cock slipped free of his tightened, still pulsing ass. It took what felt like forever for his babbling and twitching to calm away, leaving him a satisfied, shaking mess.

They were all silent as they came down. Yuuri had moved into a new position, lying down with his lap still pressed against Viktor’s head, his own face somewhere near his husband’s hip. Viktor was crouched in child’s pose with his bound hands numb under his chest, every nerve tingling. 

Just when he thought it was over, Chris gently lifted his ass in his hands, cupping it like it was some precious ether. Viktor shifted his weight comfortably and nudged his wrists against Yuuri’s hands, relieved when he untied them and the blood started to flow a little more easily.

“Gimme all that cum, princess,” Chris muttered against Viktor’s swollen entrance. He sighed and pushed, trying to relax his muscles until he felt the fluid ooze out. Chris lapped at it and hummed, kissing and sucking and scooping inside with his finger until Viktor was clean. He pressed a soft smooch to one of the warm, spanked-red cheeks and then gently lowered Viktor back down.

Chris lay with them for a little while, exchanging soft kisses and softer words. Yuuri stroked his hair and they smiled against each other’s mouths. It took some maneuvering, but eventually all three pairs of lips managed to meet in a tender kiss, noses pressed together and hearts warm.

Yuuri was too exhausted to get up even though he was the only one of them who didn’t come twice. Chris laughed at the two limp noodles in the bed and gently extracted the towels out from under them, retreating to the bathroom to rinse himself off before he came back with damp washcloths for the other two.

It was like pulling teeth, but eventually he got Yuuri to sit up and help clean Viktor. Good aftercare was required after a session like that. Viktor was pliant and boneless beneath his husband and friend, softly stretching and spreading his toes and fingers to get some feeling back. Yuuri rubbed his belly and carressed his face in turn, eyes shining with more than just the light buzz still barely clinging to his senses.

Watching them afterward was  _ almost  _ Chris’s favorite part. If he was in the mood for sap, that is.

“Anyone need a drink?” Chris asked once they finished the impromptu sponge bath. He grabbed a glass of water for Viktor and shared it with him, then pulled on his underwear and walked into the kitchen for a smoke, blowing it all out the window. It was way too damn cold to go outside.

He came back to find Viktor and Yuuri still naked as their birthdays and tangled up together. Viktor looked half-asleep, cuddled into his husband’s warm embrace and enjoying a light back tickle. Yuuri was humming him a soft lullaby and kissing his closed eyelids every now and then. Chris flicked off the lights and settled on Viktor’s other side, pulling the comforter with him, unable to stop the smile from pushing into his cheeks.

Yuuri yawned and tucked the blanket up to Viktor’s chin. “Who’s getting up and making Bloody Marys in the morning?” he slurred tiredly.

“Not it.” Chris kissed Viktor’s smooth back as he squirmed against the prickly stubble.

Viktor was mumbling something, but it was clear he’d be dead to the world in seconds. Yuuri laughed at him and smooched his nose. “Fine,” he sighed. “Who can say no to that face?” Viktor answered with a victorious-sounding, but utterly exhausted, hum.

“Good night.”

Chris reached over Viktor with a wordless grunt and rested his hand on Yuuri’s upper arm. Beneath the covers, their body heat intermingled, the air around still heavy with sex but cooling fast. A car whispered by and bathed the room in light, giving Yuuri the perfect view of his favorite man, and one of their closest friends, huddled together like puppies who played too hard. Viktor’s belly expanded against his with every slow breath.

He didn’t care if he woke up with a hangover tomorrow. He’d sleep damn well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ruru-xxx for more NSFW YOI! I am happy to take requests!


End file.
